1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light guide plate and a backlight module having double-sided light emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional double-sided backlight module 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the double-sided backlight module 100 includes a light guide plate 102, two cold cathode fluorescent lamps 104, two lamp reflectors 106, and an aperture pattern 108. The emitting light beams of each cold cathode fluorescent lamp 104 are reflected by the lamp reflector 106 and then enter the light guide plate 102. After that, the light beams are guided to diffusion plates 110 on two sides of the light guide plate 102 through the aperture pattern 108 and directed toward an on-axis viewing direction (normal direction) of the light guide plate 102.
Though two-sided light emissions are obtained in the conventional design, the mutual influence between the light emissions of either side of the light guide plate 102 exists; that is, the emitting light beam of one side may affect the screen display on the other side of the light guide plate 102. Also, the double-sided light emissions are liable to cause the leakage of light on the light guide plate 102.